


Can't Get Enough

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request from someone~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from someone~

**Title :** Can't Get Enough  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~2200  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Smut, Romance, kind of PWP  
 **Note:** This is a request from someone~

  
~~  
Right now, Yuto is really on fire. Well... It's Yama who lit the fire, no wonder Yuto can't stop. At the moment, Yuto is licking Yama's nipples hungrily while his handa are tracing Yama's hot body. Yuto doesn't care anymore if they are doing it on the kitchen table. All he care is how sexy his boyfriend is.  
  
"Don't you wanna do it on bed?" Yama asks as he plays with Yuto's hair and holding his moan. Yuto keeps on licking.  
  
"Too far. It'll take too long... I want you now." Yuto said with his super sexy husky voice. Yama giggles. Yama still wears his boxer so Yuto is sliding it down. Then Yuto pins Yama to the kitchen table, leaving Yama's legs hanging on the edges of it. Then, without further ado, he takes off his clothes quickly.  
  
"Aww... Someone is getting eager..." Yama said teasingly. Yuto smirks.  
  
"And someone is getting hard..." Yuto said as he points to Yama's cock. Yama blushes and pouts. Yuto laughs lightly and then he kisses Yama's lips passionately. Yuto let Yama leads the kiss. Yuto traces his hands on Yama's body. Starts from his chest down to his tight.  
  
"Let's just get on it?" Yama said when they broke the kiss. Yuto can't resist such cuteness. Yuto nods to agree with it.  
  
"Got lube somewhere?" Yuto asks. Even though he's eager to make love with his boyfriend, he still doesn't want to hurt his love.  
  
"On my bag..." Yama said. Yuto looks at the chair and sees Yama's bag. Yuto plays with Yama's nipples while his other hand reaching fot the bag. Yama moans lightly as Yuto's touch is turning him on.

 

"Come on baby~ I just can't hold it~" Yama said sexily. Oh, that makes Yuto smirks alright.   
  
"Ah, so you're in the mood today?" Yuto asks. Yama nods.   
  
"Very." Yama said as he circles his hands on Yuto's neck. He pulls Yuto closer and licks Yuto's lips before he whispers.

 

"I'm yours, Yuto~ Screw me, please~" Yama whispers before he licks his own lips. In Yuto's eyes, it's so sexy alright. For Yuto, daring Yama is sexy.   
  
"With pleasure, Ryo-chan~" Yuto said as he squeeze out the lube from its bottle. He covered his hfingers with it while his lips are hungrily kissing Yama's lips. When his fingers are covered, he broke the kiss and spread Yama's leg. Since Yama is on the table and Yuto is standing in front of it, Yuto can see Yama's part very clearly. Yuto started to play his hands on Yama's entrance.   
  
"Nggghhh yeaaah~" Yama moans. Yuto laughs lightly as he adores how cute the older is.

 

"Hurry up... Prepare me alreadyyy~" Yama said. He's half moaning. Seems like he's also eager today.   
  
"Yes babe~" Yuto said as he enters his first finger. Yama moans but ignoring the moans, Yuto puts another finger. Yama starts to moan in pain.   
  
"Slow it dooown!" Yama said half moaning half scolding. Yuto laughs.   
  
"You're the one who said 'hurry up' right?" Yuto said, half teasing. Yama pouts which looks so cute. Yuto laughs lightly and pats Yama's head with his other hand while puts his third finger and gently thrusting it.

 

"I'm sorry... I won't be in rush~" Yuto said then he bends down to Yama's ears.

 

"We have all day to spend~ Why would I be in hurry~" Yuto whispers. Yama smiles as he holds his moan.   
  
"Yeeaahh~ all daaay~ nggghhh~" Yama said. Just by then, Yuto puts his forth finger, and thrust his fingers inside Yama slowly and gently, he makes sure that it won't be hurt to Yama. After a while, and after Yuto is sure that his boyfriend is streached nicely, he pulls out his fingers.   
  
"Alright now time for the real thing~" Yuto said. Yama giggles and circles his hands on Yuto's neck while Yuto holds his back so Yama's head won't get to the kitchen table.

 

"Ready?" Yuto asks. Yama looks at Yuto cutely and nods. Yuto smiles and kisses Yama's forehead before he uses his other hand to guide his cock to Yama's hole. He starts pushing in, Yama moans as it feels good, and hurt too.   
  
"Nggghhhh aaahhh huurrttt~" Yama said. But he doesn't hate the pain, since it feels rather good than painful.   
  
"Are you okay babe?" Yuto asks. Yama nods, he closes his eyes. Yuto keeps pushing in, gently but sure.   
  
"Yeeaah~" Yama said. Yuto smiles and pushes in a little more, then finally he's fully inside.

 

"Ngghhh deep~ goood~" Yama said, he sounds really sexy. Yuto smirks and kisses Yama's lips quickly.   
  
"You're so tight baby~ It feels amazing~" Yuto said.   
  
"Yutoo~ Do it?" Yama said, cutely. Yuto can't resist, so he starts his thrusting.   
  
"mhhh yeeaaaah~ good~" Yama said as he loosely hugs the younger. Yuto keeps on thrusting while his both hands supporting Yama's hips. The table started to make sounds as Yuto's thrusting speed is rising.   
  
"Ngghh you're so good Yama-chan~" Yuto said complimating the older.

 

"And so beautiful~" Yuto said before he starts on licking Yama's nipples. Yama's moan gets even more wilder.  
  
"Ngghhh Goood goood~ Fa--fasterr please~" Yama said. He's eager to have it alright. Yuto  keeps on licking Yama's nipple but he increase the thrusting speed. The table also shaking like hell. It even sounds like it is going to break soon. But hell, they don't care about that.  
  
"You're so sexy~" Yuto said while keep on thrusting and he uses his left hand to traces Yama's body, start with his neck, down to his cock. When Yuto lays his hand on Yama's cock, Yama started to moan even more.  
  
"Nggghhh aaah~ I feel hot~" Yama said. Just for some reason, he feels so hot and eager today, maybe his boyfriend is just too sexy to resist.  
  
"Want it faster?" Yuto asks while keep on thrusting with fairly quick pace. Yama nods slowly as his hug getting tighten and his mouth busy moaning. Yuto raises the speed and when he does, Yama started to moan even more, seems like Yuto gets Yama's good spot.  
  
"Ngghhh Aaaahhh aaaahhh nooo ngghhh goo---goodd~" Yama moans in pleasure. Yuto laughs lightly and raises his pace more and hit the same spot over and over, driving the older boy moaning crazily, he doesn't care if someone hears his moan.  
  
"Feels good? I feel goo--ngghh--good too babe~" Yuto said as he feels so much pleasure. Yuto keeps on thrusting, in and out. Yuto's cock brushing against Yama's hole's wall, giving them both crazy sensation.  
  
"AAAHHHH ngghhh I... Nggghhh wa--wanna cum..." Yama said, he feels so good that he closes his eyes and bites his lips. Yuto is close to his climax too, so he raises his speed, so fast that they both going crazy.  
  
"Me... Ngghh too..." Yuto said. Yama moans harder.  
  
"Let's ngghhh do it together?" Yama said as he tries his best to hold down his moan. Yuto smiles lightly and nods as an agreement. Then not long after that they moan each other's name so hard while cumming, realising their love seeds. After cumming of course they are panting quite badly because the sex they just had is quite taking their energy.  
  
"You're the best..." Yuto said before he kisses Yama on the lips. Once they broke the kiss, Yama pulls Yuto for a hug, while that Yuto pulls out his from Yama’s.  
  
“Let’s do another?” Yama whispers sexily. Ah, he’s being really tempting, there’s no way Yuto could resist that. Yuto smiles lightly, almost like  a smirk.  
  
“As you wish~” Yuto said as he picks Ryosuke on his arms and walks to the bedroom, leaving their clothes behind.  
“Let’s do it on bed this time.”  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yuto is in the top of Yama. His hands are travelling anywhere around Yama’s sexy body. The dim-lighted room filled with Yama’s small moan. Yuto caresses Yama’s chest while his other hand touching Yama’s butt. Yuto just love to touch his boyfriend.  
  
“Come on… stop the touching and get on it already!” Yama said, he’s being demanding, that’s something Yuto found to be naughtily sexy. Yuto giggles, he just can’t resist his cute boyfriend.  
  
“You’re tighten again~” Yuto said as he puts in his first finger to Yama’s hole. Yama moans while pulling Yuto’s hair.  
“Hurry and put it in already~” Yama said. He’s being impatient. Yuto laughs and puts in his second finger.  
  
“Someone is getting demanding~” Yuto teases. Yama blushes and avoids Yuto’s eyes. Yuto giggles and enters his third finger and thrust it slowly which makes Yama moans a little.  
“Feels good?” Yuto asks. Yama nods while enjoying Yuto’s fingers which are thrusting inside him.  
  
“But yours is way much better~” Yama said. Yuto laughs.  
  
“You love mine so much, are you?” Yuto said while entering his forth finger. Yama just keeps in silent and raises his shoulders.  
  
“Nggghhh Yada~ too ngggh much!” Yama moans crazily as he feels his whole body is feeling the pleasure. Yuto smiles as Yama’s hole is nicely stretched again.  
  
“You want mine now?” Yuto asks. Yama nods madly and kisses Yuto’s lips passionately.  
  
“Yes, do me!” Yama said. Yuto smiles widely.  
  
“I really like that side of you, so straight forward on wanting mine~ It makes me feel loved~” Yuto said as he aims for Yama’s hole. Yama blushes and closes his eyes, he’s ready to feel the pain.  
  
“Nyyaaaaah! AHRGH~” Yama moans, both in pleasure and in pain, the pain wasn’t as hurt as the first round but still, it’s hurt.  
  
“Hang in there baby~” Yuto said while keep pushing in, and once it’s all inside, Yuto lets Yama to cool down and to lose the pain.  
“Does it hurt?” Yuto asks worriedly. Yama nods.  
  
“But it’s better than the first round~” Yama said. Yuto smiles and kisses Yama’s lips. They kiss as they wait for Yama’s hole to lose the pain. Their kiss is so hot, their tongue are fighting for domination but in the end Yuto is the one who leads the kiss.  
  
“Ready?” Yuto asks when Yama breaks the kiss. Yama nods.  
  
“Yes~ Fuck me already~” Yama said in seductive tone. Yuto giggles, ah he likes that daring side of Yama.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do, dear~” Yuto said as he starts thrusting. He starts it with slow gentle thrust. Yama moans as he feels his hole is brushes against Yuto’s member.  
  
“Ahhhh~ nggghhh~ go on~ nggghhh~” Yama moans softly which makes Yuto gets even harder. That moan is like an ecstasy, Yuto just can’t get enough of it, he wants to hear it more. So he thrusts his member harder to Yama’s hole but still gently as he doesn’t want to hurt Yama.  
  
“Good, baby?” Yuto asks as he keeps on thrusting. Yama nods and pulls Yuto for a hot sloppy kiss. When they broke the kiss, Yuto grabs Yama’s member with his right hand while his left hand supporting his body, and his hips keeps on moving.  
  
“Nggghhhh Yadaaaa~ nggghhhh good gooooddd~” Yama moans. Yuto smirks as he keeps on thrusting and stroking Yama’s member. Yuto teases Yama’s balls by touching it lightly, then he teases Yama’s member by strokes it lightly.  
“Aaaaahhh~ ngghhh~ nyyaaan~” Yuto earns Yama’s moans as a reward. Yuto finally can’t hold it anymore, he looks at Yama lustfully and kisses him so wildly.  
  
“I can’t anymore, Ryosuke. I can’t hold myself anymore~” Yuto said after they broke their kiss, and then he thrust even harder. It’s so hard that their bed makes some sounds too. Even the slamming sound can be heard from outside.  
  
“Nggghhjhhhh aaaaaahhh~ Yutoooo~” Yama moans. Yuto keeps on thrusting and he also keeps on stroking Yama’s member, to give the older more pleasure.  
  
“Moan my name more, Ryosuke~ I like it~” Yuto said as he keeps on thrusting. His voice is shaky since he’s thrusting so fastly. Yama moans Yuto’s name over and over again, he’s lost in the pleasurable love making.  
  
“Nggghhh Yutoo~ nggghhh good~” Yama moans. Yuto smiles so widely. He lets go of Yama’s member and he holds Yama’s hips, so he can thrust even harder.  
“Nggghhh Yada~ ngghhhh yaadaaa~ Yuuutooo~ too gooddd~” Yama moans so hard as Yuto starts thrusting so hard. His hands helping by moving Yama’s hip against his hips, which makes Yuto’s member slams against Yama’s hole even harder.  
  
“Nggghhh So good Ryosuke~ ngghhh I’m gonna cum~” Yuto said. Yama hugs the pillow nearby and starts moans even harder.  
  
“Ngghhh Me too! Ngghhh~” Yama moans, but his moan is being held down by the pillow. Yuto smiles and keeps on thrusting.  
  
“Jaa, let’s go to—together?” Yuto said. He can’t take it anymore, it’s too pleasuring, he needs to cum.  
  
“Uuuun~” Yama said, half moaning. Then after 2 last very hard thrust both of them cum while moaning each other names. Yuto cums inside Yama while Yama cums on his stomach. Yama is panting, and he’s sweaty alright. Yuto is the same though.  
  
“You’re *pant* so good, Ryosuke~” Yuto said before he licks Yama’s cum. Yama giggles.  
  
“You *pant* too~ you’re sooo goood~” Yama said. After two round, they are quite tired, but is it enough?  
  
“Wanna go for the third?” Yama asks. He’s being too eager today, but Yuto also loves that eager part of him. Yuto laughs lightly and nods.  
  
“Why don’t we do it as we clean up?” Yuto asks. Yama leans down his head to Yuto’s chest and nods.  
  
“The bathroom then?” Yama asks. Yuto nods. Yama smirks and he closes the distance between his and Yuto’s face, and on Yuto’s ears he whispers :  
  
“Bring it on, handsome~”  
  
END  
 ~~~

Finally~  
Some time off~ yay~  
I reuse some sentances for this if you noticed ahahaha...  
Actually the requester had requested this for quite long time,  
therefore, I'm sorry I just posted this now... *bow*

Next up, Short Chaptered fic of YamaJima called : Began With Lies Ends With a Smile  
also InooBu chaptered called : Boundaries Between Us  
Wait for it nee~

Jaa,  
Thank you for reading!  



End file.
